NiGHTS Into the Beginning
by 777AiR777
Summary: Conflict between two races. Creations misunderstood. And a young Nightmaren who lives under the wrong creator. Join Violet, a.k.a NiGHTS, on her journey from her past. She'll meet enemies, friends, and *gasp* a LOVER! NxR soon
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know that I have a Soul Eater story up but it's kinda on hold right now since I'm fascinated by my new obsession: NiGHTS. Anywho, this story may seem confusing at first, but work with it. It'll get better. I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucy Luck! NiGHTS and her/he/its pals all belong to their rightful owner. Although, if it DID belong to me then I would be pretty darn famous now wouldn't I?

**NiGHTS Into the Beginning**

Chapter 1: Wake up

"Bloody hell, you stupid malfunction! WAKE UP!" A voice, loud, ratty, and bitchy (excuse my language he he) voice at that, made me open my blue/green cat-like orbs and jumped out of my 'bed', as some would call it. "Ohhh owwwie. Geez, Venny, did you really have to scream in my ear like that? A simple nudge or two would be nice…oh wait….nice doesn't fit you." I replied while scratching my bum. Did I fall onto a needle or something? My bum friggen HURTS! "Tch, don't you _dare_ give me that bull. Now, get up or else mother will get angery…AGAIN." She walks, or slams to be more precise, out the door, leaving me to glance out my window. "I wonder what time it is." I shrug off the large bump on my bum and crawl over to my dresser and pull out my light purplish pink nun-like robe. I never understood why we dress up as nuns. We are hardly different from a devil. After I put my robe on, I sat on my window sill and look over the dank city to the large castle on top of the hill. "Wize Castle." I whispered unto the wind as it blew across my face.

I've always wondered what creations that 'Wizeman' made. I've heard rumors throughout the city that he has a son. I wonder what he is like. "*BANGBANGBANG!* Violet! Are you awake yet? I think I finally got to be able to perform my trick! Come on! Open the door!" My giggling friend, Lucy, bounced around out of my door. How could I tell she was bouncing? Hehe, she was making my bed jump around with her. "Okay okay! I'm coming." I let her inside and she led me to my bed. "Okay so, what do you want to know today? I most garuntee that your fortune will work this time!" She giggles with glee. I've always liked her. She is what we call a 'happy misfortune'. That's why we call her 'Lucy Luck'. She's lucky to be alive. I guess the reason why the great 'mother' keeps her here is because she's clumsy. But sadly, it's not only a slight cuteness to her clumsy ways, but she gets hurt…a lot. "Uhhh are you sure Lucy? Last time you said that I was going to be offered a way out of this joint and yet here I am, locked in the attic." I hate to be rude, especially to my good friend, but her fortune telling with her dice…..don't always work. "Trust me! I've been working on it all night. Please please puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeze?" She bats her eyes at me, making me laugh. "Ohhh alright." I gave in. Hey, how can you not to an innocent face like hers? "SWEET! So, what do you want to know?" I poundered, gazing out the window and smiled. "Tell me, will I ever meet Wizeman?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

_**NiGHTS Int****o the Beginning**_

_AN: I hope you all like chapter two! I'll try to make it pleasing :-P. This chapter is dedicated to Dreamer-Sara because so far, she is the ONLY one reading my story. T^T Come on people! Don't you want NiGHTS to be happy?! Lol j/k_

_Disclaimer: honestly, do I REALLY need to do this? *sigh* fine fine. I own nothing except Lucy, Venom, and Envy (not the one from Full Metal Alchemist . ). NiGHTS and others belong to their rightful creator._

_Chapter 2: Time to dance_

_************************************************************************_

_*Knock knock knock.* I stood outside of Lady Envy's office, waiting for her to let me in to discuss either my lastest problem (opps) or our next 'victim'. "Come in, Violet." A deep lady's voice replies, letting me inside the room._

_The room was a normal office. Wooden desk, leather chair, the basics. I stood in front of the wooden desk, ready for my 'mother's' rant/discussion. "Violet, as my orphaned daughter, you should understand how you act around our guests." Yup, it's a rant. I nodded slowly, knowing where this was headed. "But, I believe I have an idea for your skills tonight. An old acquaintance of mine will be coming to our show tonight and I want you to use your skills for him to reveal his latest discovery." I blinked in confusion. "Discovery? Ohhh don't tell me it's another one of those pervy scientists?" I grumbled. Unfortunately for me, 'mother' noticed my displeasure with this new client. "A woman's order is the same as a request by a mother, Violet. Wizeman said that he found something that I will never have and I NEED to know what it is so I can crush him!" She glared at me. "Wait, Wizeman_?! THAT Wizeman? The one in the castle up on the hill?!" I wonder if she could see the small smile crawling up my face. She nodded. "Yes, now go change into your outfit and get ready for your 'act'. Venom will be performing on stage while you will be setting the mood for Wizeman and his son. That should be easy enough for you, yes?" "Son?" I gulped, how can I be good with my 'act' on the son, who I have heard if very attractive. "Yes, his name is Reala Wize. Just use your talents, get the info, and report back. That's all." I stood there for a minute, taking all of this in. "You're still mad at me for pouring that guys brandy on his pants….aren't you?" I looked down at my feet. That would explain why she would want _me_ to do this task rather than her favorite, Venom. She cocked an eyebrow at me and sighed. "Although I am slightly still annoyed with that…mistake of yours, I am not mad. I just want that info. Now, go get ready." I nodded and left the room.

*****************************Violet's Room*******************************

I walked into my room and opened my dresser to find my purple gypsy outfit. I sighed as I held it in my hands. "I can't believe she chose _you_." A grouchy voice growled at me from my door. "Nice to see you too, Venny." I started to remove my nun-like dress to put on my gypsy costume. But, Venom took the costume out of my hands before I could put it on and stood a good 2 feet from me. "You know very well that she really wanted ME to seduce Wizeman and Reala! I should be the one to get their attention, NOT a dumb tramp like YOU!" "Venny, I think you're over exaggerating. I'm only doing a simple task to get some kind of info from Wizeman and then I'll leave. That's it. I'm not doing any 'seducing'. Unless you're talking about getting them drunk off their seats, then yeah. I guess that's what I'm doing." She glared at me as I explained the 'plan' to her. "I'm just doing a small part. You're the star on the stage. You'll get everyone's eyes. Just like always." I smiled innocently. She blinked held my neck tightly. "You better be damn sure, you false creation." She released my neck and walked back to the door then turned to face me before leaving. "What ever you do, DON'T flirt with Reala. That sexy beast is mine." She purred to herself and left laughing. I just stood there thinking. "Sexy? Oh boy." I gulped. I sure hoped that Lucy's fortune was telling the truth.

******************************FLASHBACK!!****************************

"You wanna know if you'll meet Wizeman? Why? You like his crazy creations?" Lucy blinked. "Well he does make better ones than Lady Envy." I giggled. She smiled and took my right hand and placed the four dice in my hand. Then she let her hand stay above my hand. Palm facing palm. "Diamond. Spade. Club. Hearts. I command thee to tell. Reveal Violet's future. Tell her the truth. Will she meet Wizeman? What is her destiny?" The four dice floated in between our palms, a light blue aurora illuminating the four dice. Wow, she might actually make this work this time! "Show this Nightingale's future! The Lady Luck commands thee!" She snapped her finger, making the four float to her hand and she grabed them in a fist. She smiled and opened her palm and read their strange symbols. I sure hope this worked. But I shouldn't get my hopes up. 

Suddenly, her eyes grew and she looked back at me. "Oh. My. God. My little Nightingale will fly away soon with Wizeman!" "What?" Well that made no sense. "Violet, when you go to meet Lady Envy, she will tell you to perform your usual act with a certain visitor: Wizeman. He's coming here! TONIGHT! And that's not the best part!" She giggled ready to burst out her secret. "I don't understand. What can be me more great than meeting with Wizeman?" I kind of hoped I didn't ask. "You'll be meeting Wizeman _and_ his son, Reala! And, girl, I think you're going to catch his eye." *Thump thump* There goes my heartbeat. H-his son?! Oh boy…"W-w-wait! Why is HE coming? And what do you mean by 'catch his eye'? Venom is probably more his type. The only kind I get are those perverted old scientists down on Crane Lane." I shivered at the memories of those insane creepy old men feeling up my skirt. Ewww. "There's a difference in this meeting. HE won't be watching her. He'll be watching YOU, you purple girl." She winked and nudged me, making me blush. "OHHH! LUCY!" I tackled her to the ground and we both rolled on the floor laughing like college roomates.

*****************************End of Flashback*****************************

I sighed with a little chuckle as I got my gypsy outfit on and fixed my gypsy hat over my hair and horns. *sigh* My horns are what really separates me from the other creations in this building. I wonder who _really _created me? I wonder if I'm the only one creation with horns like these? I sighed once more as I straightened my outfit and left my room. Time to face my destiny.

************************************************************************

AN: okay. I know I said that I would make Reala and Wizeman appear in the second chapter, but I want to see if there will be more readers. REVIEW PLEASE!

NiGHTS: yes! Review and I'll play a song for you! ^o^

AN: Thanks for reading! Now go press that pretty green button!


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Thank you soooo much Dreamer-Sara and Tears of Serenity for reviewing! You two are good friends! ^o^ okay, weird moment over. Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

**NiGHTS into The Beginning**

Chapter 3: The meeting

The familiar faces entering the large ballroom. The gypsy dressed girls serving drinks. The 'Can-Can' girls, as Lucy and I call 'em, dancing on stage just like in that Moulin Rouge movie. And here I am, in my own purple gypsy outfit, ready to serve drinks to this Wizeman and yet I have NO idea what he looks like! Why couldn't someone describe him to me at least? I mean, I know everyone here, except my good friend Lucy, hates me but still! "Exuce me, miss. But, I believe that I know you from somewhere." A manly voice from behind me taps my shoulder gently. Oh great, just what I need. Some old perv giving me that 'are you that angel I saw in my dreams last night?' joke. I turned around, ready to refuse but I guess I can't do that when I'm just gawking into some…what's the word? Beautiful light blue eyes. I had to step back from getting lost into those amazing eyes. Wow this guy is hot! "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. Are you trying to look for someone?" Stupid heart! STOP BEATING SO FAST! "Ah, kinda. I'm here with my father but he's getting our table. Then, I saw you. You sure we haven't met? You look familiar. What's your name?" The cutie asks, taking a step closer to me which makes my heart beat even more faster. I swear, I feel like it is louder than the music in the ballrom. "Uhh I'm Vio-." Wait! I can't just give some random guy, even if he's hot, my real name. I'm on my working hours. I can't afford to get in trouble again. "Just call me Nightingale."

Nightingale is actually my 'stage name'. Lucy thought of it for me. The 'Night' part I can understand because I love being around in the night life. But Lucy says that she thinks of me as a Nightingale because I wish to fly one day like a bird. I guess that's where she got the idea. Saying something like 'You're like Nightingale! A beautiful bird who flies in her moon light! Hehehe.' The thought makes me smile all the time.

"Nightingale? That's not your real name, just tell me and mayb-." He was cut off because of a man behind him, wearing a really big trench coat and face hidden under the hood, came up behind him. "Reala, are you annoying this nice lady?" "No, father, I was just being friendly. Right?" I stood there in shock. Oh god. I'm talking with Wizeman and Reala. And I thought Reala was hot! I even got lost in his eyes! I'm NEVER going to finish my task NOW! Wait, maybe this is my chance! I cleared my throat and smiled innocently. "Yes, I didn't realize that you were the famous Wizeman and Reala. Please exuse my rudeness." I bow with respect. Wizeman just watched and Reala stood there smirking. I stood back and looked at the sheat of paper in Wizeman's hand. "Do you need help finding your table, sir? I'll be glad to find it for you. Tonight it seems that we're pretty packed. The Can-Can girls up on stage have some new dances ready to perform tonight." Wizeman nodded and handed me the piece of paper. Let's see. I 78. Wow, that's pretty far but still close to the stage. Hey, is this Lady Envy's handwriting? I shook it off my mind and waved my hand. "It's a bit far but I'll get you there." I smiled. Lady Envy really wants to punish me for last time, doesn't she? *Sigh*……Why do I feel like I'm being stared at?

Finally, we reached table I 78. "Here are some menus. Would you like anything to drink? We have a nice special on Vodka and Brandy tonight." Well, I might as well start my 'act'. Reala looked over at Wizeman after they both sat down and then glanced back at me. "Give us your strongest. We're celebrating." Woah! That was fast. "Seriously? Well…okay." I wrote down two Whiskey's on my pad of paper. "Anything else? There is some branch new chocolate cheese cake. It has semi chocolate mixed with the cheecake and has hot fudge poured over the top with a few raspberries for garnish." I tried to make everything sound delicious. Always works with the children, but sometimes works with grown ups. "Hmm, I'll take a piece, how about you father?" "Whiskey will be enough for me, Reala." I nodded and wrote down the order. "I'll be right back. Please enjoy the show while I get your order, please." I bow and then leave, but after I notice Reala staring at me. Where's Lucy when you need her?

"Lucy! Where are you?!" I shouted through the kitchen, knowing she'd be here. "Huh? Woah, OW!" A shriek came from the left of me. I looked over and saw Lucy with a skillet over her head along with many other pots and pans around her. "Owwie. Oh, hey there, Nightingale." She waved as she tried to get up. I helped her on her feet and looked around nervously. "Lucy, I think your fortune worked." "What? Really? SWEET!" "SHHHH!" I really wouldn't want Lady Envy or her little minions to find out. "So, what happened?" She urged me to go on. "Well, first I bumped into Reala and didn't know it was him at first since I got lost in his eyes. Then Wizeman came and I'm starting to wonder, why does he have a huge trench coat on? It's about 80 degrees in here. Anywho, I led them to the table, got their orders, by the way you need to make a chocolate cheesecake for Reala, and right when I started to leave for the kitchen, I noticed Reala staring at me. I wonder if it was him that I felt was staring at me while I was taking them to their table?" I gasped as did Lucy. "OH!! You lucky lucky girl you!" She poked me happily and ran to the sweets cabinet. "I'll make this a special dessert for you, girl. I'm sure he would like that." She winks, making me blush. "I-It's not like that! Maybe he just thought my outfit was weird?" I looked out the window to the ballroom from the kitchen to watch Wizeman's table and notcied something about Reala. "….Hey…..does Reala always wear that jester outfit?" "Jester?" Lucy peered over my shoulder and blinked. "Uh oh…Violet, this might be bad. I have a bad feeling about that Wizeman dude." "I was talking about Reala, not Wizeman, Lucy." "Yes, I know but, I've seen some of his creations. Reala is one of them." I gasped and looked back to see Reala remove his jester hat, revealing two horns. "Just like mine." I touched my gypsy hat the sat on top of my own pair of horns. I looked back at Lucy and gulped. "Envy said that he made a discovery. Could it be that he can change anybody into a creation? Even his own child?" BEEEEEEEP! Lucy and I jumped as we glanced back at the oven. "The Cheesecake is ready to be put in." I ushered her to the stove. I walked over to the wine cooler and got out a bottle of Whiskey. This is going to be one hell of a night.

AN: So, what do you think? Anybody scared yet? How will things turn out for Nightingale? Where are Envy and Venom? What's with all the bloody questions?! Lol You know you want to click that pretty green button. Go on push it. It won't bite! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**NiGHTS Into the Beginning**

Chapter 4: Nightopia?

AN: Hey there! Sorry for the delay. School has been bugging me, mainly my Journalism class o. I also had to get ready for the bloody ACT. *sigh* well, hopefully this chapter will help my stress. Enjoy!

"Is the cheesecake ready yet? Wait, why do you have that green icing?" I blinked, seeing Lucy hold up a green icing liner over the cheesecake. "Huh? Ohh ummm hehe. Ohhh I thought you wanted me to help you and Reala get together!" She giggled nervously. I took the icing from her and glared at her. " Okay, for one: He's the son of the man who is against Lady Envy. Two: The only reason he stares at me is because of my ugly dress." I cut off a slice and placed it on a small plate with a fork and then placed them on the tray. "What about number 3?" "There is no number 3." I put the glasses of Whiskey on the tray, along with the bottle, and headed for the door. "But, don't you like him? Just a bit?" I gasped as I gazed out the window. "Oh no." "What? What is I- EEEK!"

What we saw was none other than Venom, dressed in her too revealing gypsy outfit, swaying her hips in front of….Reala. "She's taking your man, whatchya gonna do?" I gulped. "…….." I released a deep breath and left the kitchen. "Woohoo! GO GET 'IM GIRL!" I sweadorped at Lucy's chant behind me but I still went ahead to the table.

"Oh hohoho! How fun you two are!" Venom's taunting laughter could be heard throughout the whole seating area. I walked up to the table and smiled sweetly. "Sorry for the wait. Here's your order: One chocolate cheesecake and two glasses of Whiskey. Since today is a celebration, I added the bottle in for keeps." I winked to the boys. At the corner of my left eye I noticed Venom glaring at me. "You shouldn't leave these two men alone, Violet. Someone could take them away." Venom sneered at me. "Violet?" Reala perked up at me. I gulped. Crap, that's right. I told him my name was Nightingale. "Y-yes. It's my name. Nightingale is my stage name." "As if you ever go on stage." "Venom…Shouldn't you get ready for the show?" I turned away from her glare and Reala's curious blue eyes."Hmph. I guess I should prep those stupid girls behind the stage." She turned to Reala and Wizeman, although mainly to Reala, and bowed. " I hope you two enjoy my show. I'll make it special for you since today you're celebrating." She winked and walked off while swaying her hips.

"Are you two related?" Wizeman asked, turning to me. I shook my head. "No no. Aint no WAY I'm related to….that." I sighed and bowed and turned to leave. "Wait." I turned around by Wizeman's voice. "Stay. We'd like your company, my lady." I gulped and nodded while sitting next to Reala.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" I shook my head. "How about mother and father?" I shook my head. "Can you fly?" Fly?…what kind of question is that? I guess they could see the confusion on my face after Reala's last question. "Uhh I was wondering. What is it that you're celebrating for, if I may ask?" I might as well try to end my 'mission' before things get messy. They both looked at each other and then turned back to me. "Well, I have just found a new planet." "Woah! Seriously?" I was nearly off my seat ready to jump up and down with joy. Lady Envy has NEVER found a planet before! Wizeman is so COOL! (AN: wow, that's hard to type XDDDD) Reala chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Which somehow makes his leg brush up against mine, making me jump back into my seat and blush madly. "That's right. It's inhabited by these small creatures. We've done some study on them and they are somehow intertwined with human's dreams. It's as if they live in a dream world." Reala explained, his smirk growing as he saw the tiny grin on my face grow by the description. "Wow. A dream world. No wonder you're celebrating! That's amazing. A re you going to tell the army or the President of your finding?" They shook their head 'no'. I frowned. "There's no need. This world doesn't need us. So, tonight is the night we say 'farewell' to this world. We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn." I gasped.

I just met them and now they are leaving?! But…but…Lucy's fortune. She said that I would leave…… I knew it was too good to be true. "I-I see. That's too bad. I'm sure this world would have loved to use your knowledge, ." Mizeman laughed, making the room shake. "There's no need to be sad, child. You can come if you wish. Reala seems to be interested in you." "F-Father!" Reala turns away and pouts, making Wizeman laugh more. I blinked and looked back at the kitchen. Could I bring Lucy? I don't know if I could live without her. She's my only friend and-…….wait.. "I can't." They both turned to me, shocked. "Why?" I gazed up at Wizeman. "Even though I really don't like it here, it's still my home. I was found here and raised here. I can't just up and leave." I sighed. Darn it, I really do want out of here.

"You were found?" Wizeman grumbled and then pushed me towards him. "Look at me, Violet." "Huh?" I looked up at his darkened face and gasped. His face….it's…..stone! "Hmmmmm you have the same eyes…You don't have a mother or father, don't you?" I jumped. How..? How did he know that? "I uhh…" "I know who you belong to and it's not Envy. It's your choice to come with us. But, promise me that if you do chose to come with us, you will NOT tell Envy of Nightopia. The last thing we need is for her to breathe down our necks." I nodded and gulped. What exactly are these people?! "Good." He stood up, along with Reala, left a nice tip, and bowed. "Thank you for the meal. We will be leaving now." They start to leave, but then Wizeman turns to me once more. "I will be waiting for you. You are welcome to my castle. See you soon, NiGHTS." *BMBPBMBP*

I gulped and stared at my chest. That name….why does it feel so familiar? I look around and ran to the kitchen. "LUCY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I turned on a sink and washed the make up off of my face. "What's going on? Where did they go?" She got a towel for me and handed it to me. "They left. And they told me that I can go with them. But….I might never see you again." Lucy gasped and hugged me. "Violet….I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. Your fortune. It can be changed. It's your own decision on what road to go on." I glanced up at her. "That's what Wizeman said." "Really? Weird." She washed her hands and pulled out her slip of paper from the timer, indicating that her shift was done and then did mine. "Come on. Let's go up to your room. We'll be safer there." I nodded and then followed her.

At my room I told her everything. "Wow….so what are you going to do?" "I don't know. I want to leave but at the same time I can't. I don't want to leave you, Lucy." She smiled and hugged me again. "I don't mind if you leave, Violet. I've looked into my own future after looking into your's this morning. It said that I'll find a way out and I believe it. Right now I think you should go. And quickly too. The show will end soon and Envy will charge up here looking for you and the info." I pondered for a bit, gazing out my window at the grand Wize Castle. "You promise that we'll see each other again?" She grined widely and hugged me. "I promise, Nightingale!" I blinked, hugged her back, and quickly grabed my suitcase. But then I stopped. "…..Do me a favor?" "Huh? Oh don't worry I won't tell about you leaving or about the info on the new planet." She grins as she plays with her dice. "No not that…..well that too but.." I turn to her and remove my hat the covered my hair and horns. "For now on, call me NiGHTS."

AN: phew! Well well well! What will happen now? Will Violet-er NiGHTS (^o~) make it to the castle before dawn? Will Lucy be fine without her best friend? How did the show go without Wizeman and Reala to watch? Review and I'll make a grand chapter! PLUS COOKIES! Lol Press the pretty green button. It won't bite! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey there! I have decided to hold a mini-contest. The person who makes me a REALLY GOOD picture of Violet (NiGHTS) in her gypsy outfit (must be mainly purple since, that is her color :-P) I will dedicate a chapter to the winner and possibly add in the winner's OC, if he/she has one. ^^ All pics need to be posted in messages please. Don't send them to me in comments. Someone might steal your picture and say it's theirs. Deadline is November 8th: My birthday ^.^ (I'll be 18 WOOT!) You get extra points if it says 'Happy Birthday AiR' on it ^o^.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lucy, Envy, and Venom.

Enjoy!

**NiGHTS Into the Beginning**

Chapter 5: Goodbye Envy Hello Wizeman

"I've got to hurry." I muttered to myself as I dragged my bag out from under my bed. I only have 3 hours left and Wize-castle is mile away. I'll have to sneak out of Envy's palace and run like hell. I grabbed about 20 of my clothing and my needed things and crammed them in my bag. I just hope no one stalls my time. Lucy is doing her best to give me more time to leave. I really wish I could take her with me. I shook my thoughts out of my mind and ran to the window. 'Okay. I'll climb down the vines to the garden and sneak past the traffic and the guards, hopefully unnoticed, and run through the woods to Wizeman. I gulped and opened the window and looked down…..Ehehehe………..7 stories. Why the bloody hell did the woman lock me up in the bloody attic?!

*stompstompstompstomp* Uh oh. Please don't tell me that that's Lady Envy! The show can't be finished already can it?! "Move out my way, Lame Luck." Envy's voice growled from a distance from my door. "Aww what's with the mean look, my Lady? Did an old perv look up your skirt again?" Lucy giggled at the thought. "Lucy, let me through Voilet's door or else." I could heard Lucy gulp. I should go now before things become too hectic. I opened the window and bit more and slipped out, then quickly but quietly closed the window and smiled one last time at my room and my best friend. Then climbed down the vines, making sure no one is watching me.

"Phew, so far so good." I hid behind a tall bush looking all around me. No one has noticed me gone. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Okay, maybe I was wrong. It seems Envy has just opened my bedroom door to find me completely gone. This is my chance to sneak out of here. I turned away and headed straight for the traffic. Is it a good thing that there's about 50 cars on the road at the same time? I sighed to myself and lifted my hood over my head/horns. It took about 5 minutes for the cars to stop moving and finally gave me a chance to run right on through. I looked at the bell tower. The sun will be setting in about half an hour. I have to hurry!

*huff huff* man I really wish I could fly right now. Why the hell did the woods have to be so long?! "There you are, Violet. Lady Envy has been looking for you." I stopped running and turned around slowly. Shit. (PARDON MY GERMAN!) "Venom." "You're not going anywhere but to Lady Envy." "She doesn't own me, Venny. This is my choice and I'm leaving." I can't believe I'm standing up to her….but I'm going to leave whether she likes it or not. "….What was the info you got from Wizeman? Tell me and I'll let you go. I'll just tell her that you killed yourself or something." I blinked, shocked. "Wait…You mean you'll let me go?" "Don't get so bloody emotional. We all hate you. We're actually glad you finally decided to leave. But, I won't let you leave until you give me the information that Lady Envy needs." I gulped. Wizeman told me to not tell. "….Fine. He told me that he made a new discovery. Something about dreams but that's all I know." "You sure?" I nodded. "You looked very happy when he told you the news." I gasped. She was watching us?! Venom smirked and chuckled. "And you turned very red whenever Reala got close to you. What was THAT all about?" "I-I don't know. He was drunk." Was that a lie? Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing them drink at all…. "Hmmm fine. So, where are you going?" "You said you'd let me go if I told you about Wizeman's information and that's it. I'm not going anywhere important. It's just like you said: I'm going to kill myself." "And that's why you have your bag?" "You'd rather want to find out I'm dead, go into my old room, and see my stuff still there? How thoughtful of you." She scoffed and turned away. "See you in Hell, Violet." I smiled and chuckled. "Same here, Venny."

CRAP! 10 more minutes and the sun will be down! No! I can't miss this chance! I ran like hell to the castle…..to see that it's gone. "W-what?! Where did it go?! It can't just vanish…." I fell down to my knees and threw a little tantrum. " Crap! If only I wasn't stalled by Venom!" "Sure did take you long enough." *thump* I looked around, but couldn't see anything. Am I imagining things? "Up here." I looked up and saw the castle floating and Reala with his smirk. "Dry your face. You made it just in time." He floated down to me and offered his hand. I blinked, dried my cheeks and grabbed his hand. "Welcome to your new home."

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Woooow! I wonder what'll happen next? Okay I know what'll happen but I'm just being stupid ^o^.

NiGHTS: *huff huff huff* AiR! Why did you make me run so much? When will I learn to fly?!

AN: hehe sorry ^^; I'll make that a special chapter. That is if someone sends me a good picture of NiGHTS in her gypsy outfit ^o^.

NiGHTS: oh yeah! Your birthday is coming up! Hehe well happy early birthday, AiR!

AN: Thank you kindly! Okay readers! Go press that pretty green button and make me proud!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: HEEEEY~! Sorry for being gone for so long. I can't believe that there ARE people who read my stories! *feels special* Well, since that there are people who love my stories, HERE'S MORE! ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own nutin but my own characters: Envy, Venom, and Lucy. Everyone else belongs to the Sonic Team (I think that's who helps make it O.o……..)

Welcome Home

"Who's that?" " Why does she have horns like Reala?" "Do you think it's her?" I sighed to myself as I walked through the halls with Reala. I wasn't exactly used to all of that attention. I guess Reala noticed since he growled at, what were they?, the servents? They looked strange, sort of like Reala and me but different. They didn't have horns. Huh….They must be some of Wiseman's experiments. "So……where are you taking me?" I asked Reala. He looked at me then in front of him. "To see my father. From now on you will call him 'Master Wiseman'. Got it?" I looked around, seeing many statues of Wiseman and rooms. I stoped as we passed one room. I looked through the window. Inside was a glass chamber surrounded by millions of giant crystals. "Come on, don't waste time." Reala ordered me. "What's this room for?" I ignored his order. He looked at me, then the room. "You don't need to worry about that. Just follow me. Master Wiseman doesn't like to wait." I frowned. He was hiding something, I just know it! And…why does that room seem so familiar?

A few minutes later we arrived in front of a giant metallic red door. Why so big? "Don't speak unless spoken to, alright? I'll do the talking. You'll need to bow as well, okay?" Goodness, this is his own father! He's not some God or anything…I would have said that but I was curious about this place. The door opened and we entered. "Uhhh, Reala? It's too dark." I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the middle, I think, of the room. Reala bowed down and said, "We have arrived, master. She made it just in time." I looked around, but sadly I didn't see anything. Where was he? Oh there he- WOAH!

"Welcome back, NiGHTS." Wiseman's deep voice echoed through the darkness. I just stood there amazed. The old crone that hid under that giant cloak was this giant statue-faced _thing_! And what's with the six floating eye-ball hands? Did he have a failed experiment explode on him or- "Hey! What do you mean 'back'? You mean I've been here before?" I crossed my arms and pouted. "Huh, that explains a lot." Reala sweatdroped at my sudden outbrurst. Apparently he doesn't like too much noice, hee hee. "Yes, you have been here before. I assume you don't remember anything, do you?" I shook my head as Wiseman remained silent, thinking.

Reala nudged my leg. "Bow." Ofcourse, I ignored him. I'm here to get answers, not to be some pet like with Lady Envy. "Master Wiseman, has our destination been confirmed?" Reala asked. "Yes, we will be arriving within a few days so rest up." Wiseman replied. I wonder where we are going? "Reala, has Jackle finished his analysis yet?" Reala shivered and lowered his head. "Uhhh…..Puffy has been trying to get him back on track but he is still only interested in playing Human card games…" Wiseman growled. "I really hate to interupt your conversation but can I ask you something, Wisey?" Reala cursed at me under his breath for my new nickname for his father, but again, I shall ignore him ( ^o^ ). Wiseman ignored my new name for him and said " Go ahead, NiGHTS." "Why is it that I feel like I've been here before?"

Reala sat silently as he watched from me and Wiseman. "Hmmm….I might as well tell you." I blinked and could feel my heart pounding. "NiGHTS, you were never created by Envy. You were created by me. You, along with Reala, are a first level Nightmaren."

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!

AN: hahaha soooo wow! It seems that Reala doesn't like NiGHTS' questions and rudeness to his father. haha. ^.^ But that won't stop her! ^o^ But just who is this Jackle and Puffy they were talking about. (DON'T GIVE SPOILERS!) ToT. hehe Now. Go press that pretty green button!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey there! Thanks to you all for the many comments! Again, I ask you to forgive me. Spring Break is coming and I'll be gone, over at my brother's in SD. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it ^.^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insane creations! Maharaja*cough* O.o….

Bunnies and Cards

"Okay so let me get this straight. You and me are the only first level Nightmarens created by Wiseman and we will be partners from now on to train the other Nightmarens to grow from level three to level two?" I asked Reala, who, apparently, wasn't liking the idea of having me as his partner. I guess I can understand why…but he didn't have to be so mean about it.

***Flashback!***

I blinked as Wiseman explained everything to me. "…..So…What? Do I call you 'daddy' now or something?" Reala growled at me. Huh, so much for the 'smirking stud' huh? (_) Ignoring my question, Wiseman turns to Reala. "Reala, you will work with NiGHTS. Get her used to her new home. Help her get familiar with her under levels. And summon Puffy here when you see her." Reala gulped. "But, father, you know I work best alone on my missions. Do I really-" "Yes, Reala…" Wiseman's voice boomed. I stayed quiet, I didn't really like family feuds much. Reala sighed, defeated. "Yes, Master Wiseman." Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of there.

***End Flashback***

"I can't believe I have to be stuck with _you_." Reala mumbles. Somehow, I felt sorry for him. "Do I really have to serve under him?" I asked. He looked at me shocked. "What?" I blinked. "Of_course_ you have to! He MADE you!" I jumped a little at his voice. "Geez, calm down, Ree. It was only a simple question." I shook my head and walked ahead of him. He growled. (someone likes da growl eh? XD) "You should know your place rather than to act like you own the place. Master Wiseman will have your head if you-…………..Did you just call me 'Ree'?" He gulped. "Yeeeeee-up! 'Reala' is such a cruel name, even if it is you who the name belongs to…But anywho," I turn around to look at him and smile. "thanks for taking me here. I'd rather work for Wiseman than for that attention-grabber named Envy." I chuckled. Reala stared at me for a long time. "Ree, what's wro-?" Is he……..BLUSHING?! (oh snap! O0O) "It's been….so….long since you called me that, NiGHTS." Reala's eyes stared into mine as he moved closer to me. I felt frozen, stuck in time just from gazing into those ice blue sexy eyes. Ohhhh man, I can just feel his breath whiz right past me as if it was a flying card….. Wait a second….that WAS a flying card!

"JAAAAAAAAAACKLE!" Reala and I looked down the hallway and a giant balloon-like bunny (wtf?) was bouncing toward us, dodging flying cards coming from behind her. Reala sweat roped. "Puffy, Master Wiseman wants to speak to you." Reala told the bunny. "I'll take care of Jackle." "*huff huff* Yes, Lord Reala." I chuckled as she bounced off. "Hehehe, 'Lord'? Hehehehehe!" Reala sighed and turned toward the hallway. So…where was this 'Jackle' anyway? All I see is a pile of clothing floating our way holding cards…..wait… HUH?!

Reala raised his hand and snapped his fingers, making the floor beneath the floating pile of laundry turn into flames. The clothes stopped moving and whined, "Awwww, Reala! Puffy just wanted to play with me like yesterday and ohhhh!" The clothes floated over to me and its gloves shook my hands. "Hello, cutie! Wanna play strip poker?" "JACKLE!" Reala kicked the clothes, sending it to hit the wall. "Owwwww." "Ummm…..I'm confused. Is this…'Jackle' a talking piece of laundry?" I blinked. 'Jackle' looked up at me and frowned, "Why does everyone say that?" He cried. Reala growled (again!) and picked him up from the collar. "Jackle, we have been waiting a full week for you to finish your analysis. But all you have been doing is playing with CARDS!" He yelled at Jackle and punched a hole into the wall. Kacle gulped. "D-don't worry, Reala. I just finished with it. See?" He held a paper to us. Reala smirked and let Jackle go. "Hmph, good job. But, next time don't stall." I looked at the paper and it showed a picture of little creatures with tiny wings and cone-shaped heads. I looked and the title and blinked, "What's a Nightopian?"

CLIFFHANGER!

AN: Hehe I hope you all liked that little bit of NxR ^.~ I know I did! My teacher was looking at me funny when I kept on smiling for no reason while writing it XDDDDD. Funny how I have an A in that class :-P any who's! Like I said earlier, I'll be gone during the Spring Break so don't expect anything great yet okay? I'm still warming up for the juicy bits, aka MORE NxR! So, press that pretty green button! Or else no cookies!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey there! Thanks for the wait everyone! Hehehe I just **know** you will like this chappy! ^o~ Again, thanks for not spamming me rude comments on why I never made a new chapter while I was gone to my brother's. Love ya's! Oh yeah, if anyone wants me to add any of their special characters to the story just ask me in a message, not comments. Just send me a little info on him/her like human/nightmaren, what they look like, ect.

Disclaimer: I own no one, sadly. The only Nightmaren I own are Venom, Envy and Lucy.

**Dance to Fly!**

"So, you just arrived here huh? And Master Wiseman made you, huh? THAT'S GREAT! I've been waiting for another sucker to test my card skill on, hehehehehehehe!" I blinked, confused at what Jackle was saying. "Jackle, what exactly are you?" Aside from his loud ( and I mean LOUD) language and his creepy smile, he seems like a pile of dancing clothing. "Duhhhh, I'm a Nightmaren. Just like you. Can't you tell?" He laughed. I sweat roped and giggled. Jackle reminds me of Lucy…..I wonder how she is doing? She's probably being punished for hiding the fact that I left. "NiGHTS? You okay? You're crying." Jackle frowned then suddenly hugged me. "AWWW! Don't worry! Reala didn't mean to be rude to you! It's just his time of the month! OW!" Jackle screamed as he got attacked by a certain red jester. Reala crossed his arms and glared at Jackle. "Jackle. Go activate the training room. **Now**." He growled. Jackle gulped and left, whimpering. "Did you have to be so mean to him? He was just trying to cheer me up." I frowned. Reala turned to me. "You wanna leave that badly?" I gasped, "No no! I didn't mean that I just…oh never mind." I gave up. "So, what now? Training?" He shook his head. "Not yet. First I have to teach you how to fly. Come with me." I smiled and tried not to jump up and down like a school girl. I get to FLY! SWEET! (^o^)

I followed him outside to a beautiful, and somewhat creepy, garden with a fountain and statue in the middle. Wow. I looked up and saw that we were in a garden within glass. I guess that makes sense since we are in space. Reala smirked at my amazed look and then floated towards me. "Okay, now listen up. It's very simple. All you have to do is focus your energy to your feet and then move the air around you to lift you up then soar through the trees to get the hang of movement. Got it?" I blinked. "Uhhh…………" He sighed. "Just try it. Trust me." I shrugged. "Well, okay." I closed my eyes and tried to focus my energy to my feet. Huh, I wonder if it's normal for my feet to feel numb? (o.O) Okay, NiGHTS. Concentrate girl! I shook my thoughts out of my mind and then focused on the air around me. How do I move the AIR?! I opened my eyes to see if anything has changed. Nope. "You're not focusing hard enough." Reala said. "Yeah, I know but-" Hey, where is that music coming from? I've heard it somewhere….Reala growled as he looked around. "I thought I told her not to play that racket when the younger Nightmaren are resting for their missions." He floated towards the dinning hall but I ran up to him and pulled on his hand. "Wait, I know this song. I remember the restaurant down the street would play it constantly. Can't we just listen for a little bit? Pleeeeeeeeease, Ree?" I had to hold in my laughter since I made Reala blush again (heheheh ^o^ I'm bad XD). He sighed and said "fine". I nodded and went back to the fountain.

Maybe the rhythm of the music will help motivate me to fly? I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I listened to the music carefully, hoping it would help. I could hear Reala tap his foot impatiently. "This isn't working." I frowned. Reala crossed his arms and walked to me. He offered his hand, expecting me to grab it. I blinked and stared at him, confused. "What?" I asked. He smirked and said, "Wanna dance?" I gulped and gasped as he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. (WOOT!) He wrapped his left arm around my waist and moved me with him to beat of the music. Ohhhh boy, I can feel his body heat against me almost as if we're- "Close your eyes and concentrate on your surroundings, NiGHTS." His voice broke my thoughts. I get it now. He thinks that by dancing with me it would make me fly! Wow. Smart _and_ cute.

I nodded and did what he said. I concentrated on the movement of our feet and the wind that blew around us. The wind made me feel light. And together with the music, it made me feel as if I could ride the wind to dance with the stars. All of a sudden, I could feel my feet lifting up from the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was about 10 feet off the ground, floating with little bits of sparkles falling out of my hands and feet. Weird, that usually only happens when I'm excited. Reala laughed, making me look at him. "Good job. Now, let's fly over there." He guided me to the front of the castle and then into the entrance. I gazed all around me. "Wow! This is amazing!" I couldn't stop laughing. Reala smirked and we continued to fly through the halls. Wow. There's a lot of rooms. Jackle's room sure is big! Haha! Puffy's door is sooooo wide! "Hey," I stopped flying and turned to Reala. "Of all of these rooms, where do I sleep?" Reala stopped and blinked. Then turned away as his cheeks turned red. "You don't have a room yet…" "What?! So…where do I go? The living room?" I frowned. He shook his head and turned to me. "No no it's just….well….since you don't have a room yet, then you'll have to room with someone until we land." I raised an eyebrow, not liking where this was going. "With who?" He gulped and blushed, "Me."

CLIFFHANGER!

AN: hehehe well? WELL?! What do you think? Huh…I wonder if I should put in a mini-lemon scene? O.o….tell me what you think. Unfortunately, the next chapter might be a bit…..boring since it'll deal with her training. But, to inspire better ideas, I think it's a good time for another contest….and this time I want MORE people to compete rather than just one. (no offence Kate! ^^;) So here's the challenge:

In a message or if you have MSN (mine is just add me) then send me a link showing the picture. I want you to draw a picture of NiGHTS and Reala dancing in the air. Try using the story if you need to remember what the garden looks like. The deadline will be Friday. Good luck! Now go press that pretty green button!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SHAME ON YOU! It's now Saturday and not a SINGLE reader has sent me a picture for the contest! Just for that I will not make a 'make-out' scene with Reala and NiGHTS. Instead, I will make you read this short story today. Boring as it may be, is it important. Also, next chapter I'm introducing a new character. An OC to be exact. She's a new reader so I'm not mad at her for not participating but still I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!! ToT Enjoy if you must…

Disclaimer: I own no one but Lucy, Envy and Venom. The others belong to Sega.

Chapter 9: Challenge in Training!

"WHAT?!" I screamed and lost control of my flying and crashed into Reala, making us both fall to the ground. "Damn, did you have to hit me so hard?" "What do you mean I have to room with you? I just got here!" I ignored his question. He sighed. "Look, it's because you're my partner. I have to look after you until we land." I got up and wiped my clothes. "Can't you put me in some kind of guest room or something? I mean, this IS a castle." I glared at him. He glared back at me and then stood up and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a room. "Come on, it's time to train." Great. Why do I get the feeling that I'll end up fainting or something? All of a sudden, Reala slammed his hand against the door to the dinning hall. "Puffy! Turn that racket off!" In the distance I could hear her "eep!" and quickly turn off the music. I looked down to the ground. Maybe I shouldn't be here? Maybe Lucy's spell didn't work? What if it was a flaw? I gulped, trying to hold back tears.

"Ah! There you are!" Jackle's voice flew into the room. I looked around and noticed that the training room was a gigantic Gymnasium that consisted of floating golden rings and little flying Nightmaren. "Woah…" I peered all around me, taking in the environment. "What took you so long, Reala? For a second there, I thought this beauty here killed you! Hahaha! OW! Stop hitting me!" Jackled 'cried'. "Shut up and explain the rules to the newbie." Reala grunted and leaned against the wall, glaring at me the whole time. Wow, some guys can really hold a grudge, huh? Jackle sighed then turned to me. "Fine fine, ahem! Basically, all you have to do is finish through the course before time runs out. I'm guessing Reala taught you how to fly, right? Well, you need to fly through every single golden hoop, got it? For 8 years in a row, Reala has been in the lead with the time of 7 minutes and 26 seconds." He presses a button, making the course have a wider area of obstacles. "There are 3 levels. Reala is 1st level, which is basically 'hard' to the lower levels. 2nd level is 'medium and 3rd levels are for 'easy' Nightmaren." I nodded and looked around. "So, which level should I do?" I asked. He 'sat' in a chair and pondered. "Well, you were made a 1st level Nightmaren, along with Reala. So, you can try any level you'd like."

I looked at the course for each one, thinking the outcome. "Take level 3, NiGHTS. You would make a fool of yourself if you try a level you're not use to." Reala ordered. I turned to him and placed my hands on my hips. "You think I can't do a level 1?" He grunted, "I **know** you can't. Heck, you won't even get close to my score." I grabbed him by the collar. "You wanna bet?" We both stared into each other's eyes, seeing who will break. "WOOHOO! I LOVE bets! Can I join in?" Jackle screamed with joy. "No, this is between 1st level partners." Reala growled. "Awww, man!" Jackle whined and set the controls to the 1st level. "You ready?" "Yup, but first-" I looked back at Reala with a smirk. "If I win then you let me take the room and you will sleep in the garden." He chuckles. "But, if I win then you will sleep in my room with me until we land and you can't complain." We shook hands in agreement. "Deal." I turn to the starting point and prepare to begin. "I'm ready." A red light lit up above me, I looked straight ahead, focused on my path. The light turned yellow, I could hear Reala stretch behind me. The light turned green and I flew through the course.

AN: That's all you get for now! Hmph…I'm not going to end this story, so don't worry. I just thought people would have a little fun in a competetion….guess not ToT maybe pictures aren't enough? Hmmmmmmm I wonder if any of you are good at making amv's? Oh well! Tune in next time for the next chapter!

GO CLICKY DA BUTT'N!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: I wonder if anyone remembers me and this story? Anyway, I know I said last time that I'd be introducing an OC in this chapter but I can't find the message that person sent to me and I don't remember who it was. In other news, I'm going to do what I can to extend the chapters. I have re-read my story and have seen little flaws here and there, mainly with typos but whatever. Let's see who'll win this race ^.~

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Lucy, Envy and Venom. NiGHTS and others belong to the rightful owner.

**Chapter 10: A Race, A Bath and Bedtime**

*huff huff* Who knew that flying through all of these hoops would be so hard? And I have to beat Reala's score too? I glanced over to the scoreboard and grunted. 2 minutes 56 seconds huh? I sure hope I can do this. I peered over to the timer and chuckled. 30 seconds already I'm no where near half of the course. I gotta spee- HOLY!

I quickly moved to the side, dodging what seemed to be a horde of sheep with red eyes and floating like clouds bouncing my way. What are these things? Oh forget it. I have no time to think. I just gotta go go go! I jumped over the sheep and flew through a few more hoops. I followed the trail and took a deep breath. This is tough. Why did the trail have to be so long? I glance at the clock once more. 1 minute and 47 seconds? Oh boy..

"What…is THAT?" I shouted at the giant purplish blue rock thing in front of me. It looked like a cannon and a bull mixed together. What the hell kind of creations does Wiseman make anyway? "Tch, she's not gonna make it." Reala's voice chuckled. I bet he's smirking at my misfortune. "She's not that far from the finish line but.." Jackle frowned at the timer. "She's got 56 seconds left if she wants to beat your score, Reala…" I grunted and flew at the cannon. I can't let this…thing get in my way. I grabbed a hold of it, flipped it from the back and kicked it away. Then I jumped back to the course, speeding through more hoops. I feel a bit lighter from that.

Both boys were in shock. "Reala…did she?" "Yeah…She's remembering how to fight again." He smirked and got off the wall and walked over to the controls. "Uhh what are you doing?" Jackle asked. "Testing something." He pressed a few buttons and looked back to the race. 20 seconds left.

I gasped a stopped for a bit at the scene before me. Three hoops left until the finish line and they just changed into three rings of spikes! Who did that? (who else? XD) I looked back to the clock and gasped. "15 seconds?" I growled and closed my eyes. I am not going to let Reala get the better of me! I locked my legs around each other and twisted my body. Reala's smirk fell as soon as he saw my movements. "No…She can't…A drill dash?" I zoomed through the three spike hoops and sped through the finish line. A little *ding* rang through the room as I passed through the finish line. I flew to the boys and sat at the ground with a thud. I took a deep breath. "So?"

The boys looked at each other then to the scoreboard. Jackle's smile grew into a creepy grin as Reala's smirk turn into a grim line and responded with a 'Tch'. "Hahahahahahaha! NiGHTS! You won by a meer 3 seconds! Hahahahahahahahahahah- OW!" He got hit in the face by a certain red jester, again. Reala glared at the pile of clothing then to me. "Clearly you are of First Level material. Just wait until you have to deal with the real missions." I looked up at him confused. "What missions?" He shrugged it off and handed me a towel. "You're gonna need a bath. "Jackle, show her the woman's bath. I'll get my-..her bed ready." He ordered as he flew away slowly. Why do I get the feeling that he's depressed that I won? Jackle sighed and held out his gloved hand. "Geez, he's moody. Don't worry though. Reala's just a tough cookie. Heheh!" He cackled with joy at his joke. I sweat dropped and took his 'hand' and lifted off the ground. "So, where's the girl's room?" Jackled giggled at my innocence and led me out of the training room.

When we got there a certain bouncy tubby bunny stood at the door yelling at some little uhh thing? Not quite sure what it was she was talking to. "Puffy!" Jackle poked her, causing her to jump and hit her head on the ceiling. That's gotta hurt. She got up and glared at the clothing. "JACKLE! How many times have I told you to STOP THAT?" She barked at him. (can you imagine a big bunneh barking at clothing? XD) "Keyuhhahahaha! Sorry sorry! I was just showing NiGHTS where the woman's bath is. Heyhey, guess what. She just beat Reala's score by three seconds!" All of a sudden all of the women in the bath poked their heads out to listen in on the conversation. I hid behind the pile of floating clothing, blushing madly. "J-Jackle! It's not that impressive!" I studdered in embarassment. "What are you talking about? Reala has always been trying to stay on the top ever since you were taken awa- mffmff!" Puffy held her hands over the clothing's 'mouth'. "Jackle! You know the rules!" I blinked. "I don't understand. What does Reala have to do with me?" Puffed sighed and took my hand. "Don't worry, little bug. Here, let me and the girls give you a welcoming into your new home with a nice bath. How does that sound?" She smiled and helped me into the bathroom. Jackle blinked and poked his head in the door. "Can I come in too?" "NO! THIS IS THE WOMAN'S BATH! NO INVISIBLE MALES ALLOWED!" She kicked him out and locked the door.

*****In the Bath*****

I sat in the water, knees to my chin, deep in thought. They were hidding something. I just knew it. "Little bug, what's wrong?" Puffy asked after practicing her 'vocals', causing the other girls to bathe in the far ends of the bath. I looked up at her and exposed a fake smile. "I'm fine but.. Puffy, I want to know more about Reala. I know you're hiding something." Puffy gulped and looked around and sighed. "I'll only tell you what I can. There are certain things I am not allowed to say." She took a deep breath and let the other girls slide over. Some sat near the doorway, making sure no one was near. Was speaking about Reala that big a deal?

"Reala, as you know, is Master Wiseman's son. His _true_ son. Master has told you that both you and Lord Reala are made as First Level partners, correct?" I nodded. "At first, rumors went around that Master had twins. Although, that's not true." She sighed and looked at the girls who looked back in worry. "Little bug, before I continue I believe you should know more about yourself before you understand about your partner." I blinked and frowned. What's to know about me? I already know who I am…Unless. "Alright. Tell me." She nodded. "NiGHTS, you were made as an image of Master Wiseman's late wife. She was close to Wiseman and loved him dearly. But something happened to her. She was an eco-biologist, you see. A scientist who specialized in plants and the economy. Her ways of scientific belief mastered above Master which made him insanely jealous. He wished to surpass her and began creating was you see around in these halls." She pointed to the girls and herself. I blinked and took a deep breath. None of the articles in the papers ever mentioned this. Well, Wiseman never did speak much about his personal life to others…. "What happened..?" I asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

Puffy sighed and looked at the water. "She fought against him, using her own experiments against him…But…It went bad…very bad…Master created his own image to defeat her weaker experiments: Reala. Remember I said that Reala was his real son, correct?" I nodded. "Master found Reala as a baby…Reala was on the verge of death. By experimenting on him, Reala grew fast enough to be at an appropriate age and strength to defeat Master's enemies. Master Wiseman was proud of Reala. He was strong and fearless. And Reala wished for nothing but to please his father." It's hard to tell if this is a good story or not.. "…What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

Puffy looked at me for a while and sighed. "NiGHTS, what was the name of your last employer?" I raised an eyebrow (She has those? O.o). "Lady Envy? What about-…No…" It…can't be! I bet she noticed the fear in my eyes since Puffy nodded slowly. "Wiseman's love was named Envy. What happened to her? She went insane with her love of scientific experiments. But they malfunctioned and turned on her. They killed her, or at least that's what we believed until a new creation of hers appeared out of nowhere and stole something important. A crystal holding a power similar to Envy: You, NiGHTS." I sat in pure shock and terror.

"So…I'm a crystal?" I glared at the water around me. This is just one big bad dream…It has to be… Puffy shook her head and smiled. "You're a First Level Nightmaren made by our Master Wiseman. To be more precise, the crystal she stole is that." She pointed to my dim clear crystal that was imbedded into my skin in between my breasts. It was a small jewel but at times it shone bright whenever I felt under pressure. "I don't get it." I looked at her confused. "Well you see, little bug. That crystal is basically what gives you life." I blinked. "It's my heart?" She giggled, as did a few of the other girls. "You could say that. You're born with a heart in your body but this crystal is more like a storage of power for you." I nodded. "I see now. Are there others like me?" She nodded. "Very few of us, 2nd levels have those crystals but only you, Reala and Jackle have the ability to use the power of your crystals." I grinned. "Woah! Really? Cool!" I felt hyper all of a sudden. It's not normal to find out you have some kind of ability that no one else could have. Ofcourse, I'm not really defined as 'normal' to many people…

But wait.. "Why did she want my crystal?" Puffy nodded, ready to continue the story. "Well, bug, Envy realized that if she too a sample of something Wiseman created she may be able to surpass him even more." I stared at her shocked. "But NONE of her experiments work! They're horrible and disgusting!" All the girls nodded in agreement. "That's when she learned of you. She ordered Venom to sneak into the castle and steal you away. You were too young to remember, obviously. It was nice of how Reala defended you so much. You two were so close." I blushed, making a few more girls lean closer to listen in. "But she succeeded…didn't she?…That's how I got to be Envy's little puppet and lived in the attic…." The room was quiet. A dead silence. Everyone knew what was going through my mind. I'm a creation made by Wiseman. First my crystal was stole then me. Stolen by his love. And yet I was made to be an image of her…

Puffy watched me as I soaked all of this information in. "You asked about Reala, NiGHTS, and I told you about your own relationship with Wiseman and how you were created…If you truly want to know more about your partner, it's best to as him yourself." I looked up at her and nodded. "I suppose you're right." She smiled and helped me wash off. When we finished with our bath, Puffy waved goodbye to me and said her goodnights with the other girls. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Reala.

"You look clean." He said with a sly smirk on his face. I blushed a bit, remembering what Puffy said to me. I turned away with a pout. "Heh, come on. I'll take you to your room." He said as he began floating off. "Reala.." He turned as I got his attention. "Forget that stupid bet. I want you to sleep in your own room…" I looked away. "Don't judge me because of that race, NiGHTS." He grunted. "I'm not. I just…want to now more about an old friend.." He blinked and floated to me. "….." He watched me for a few then crossed his arms and smirked. "If you wanted to sleep with me you should have been more seductive, don't you think?" I blushed madly and glared at him. I put my hands on my hips and turned away. "I didn't mean it like that!"

*******************CLIFFHANGER!**********************

AN: PHEW! That was a lot xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. There's gonna be a special funny opening next chapter! But I'll only post it if I get more lovely reviews! I miss you all!

NiGHTS: *blushes*…A-chan, you're mean!

AN: w-wha? Why?

NiGHTS: How can you let Ree act that way?

AN: You mean he doesn't act sexy around you?

NiGHTS: *blushes more*

AN: ^^ oh that actually reminds me, readers! Tell me if you'd like a lemon in this story. I've never made one but I DO have one bad imagination. Warning: I'm a Scorpio XD

Go click that pretty green button!


	11. Chapter 11

**NiGHTS into the Beginning **

Chapter 11: What a tease

Reala opened his bedroom door and stood aside for me to enter. I walked in and stood in silence. It was huge! Okay, not as big as the throne room but big enough to place ten other beds! I turned around, examining the room closely. It was warm, cozy and very dark red. The floor had black and red checkered carpeting and the walls were dark maroon. Someone likes red, I believe.

The door closed behind me, causing me to face the red jester. "Reala, there's WAY more than enough room for both of us in here! I mean, look!" I pointed to a love seat in the far corner of the room. "I could sleep there until I get my own room and you could have your bed. I don't want to steal your room from you…" He just stared at me with crossed arms. "Are you _that_ afraid of me, NiGHTS?" He began to move closer to me. I took a step back, feeling heat rush up through my body. "Don't worry. I'm not like Jackle." He smirked and walked even closer, causing me to stumble and sit on his bed. Why do I get a VERY bad feeling about this? He bent down towards me, one hand on each side of me, his breath roaming softly upon my cheek and his ice blue cat-eyes staring into my own.

"R-R-Ree?" I stuttered like a complete fool. "NiGHTS.." He whispered, leaning oh so close, our lips BARELY meeting…..until he stopped and began laughing and pulling away, tossing a red blanket over my head. "Hahaha! You're so easy." I blinked in complete confusion…..He…He…THAT TEASE! "Y-You JERK!" I threw a pillow after him. Unfortunately, it hit the door after he left, laughing still. I stood there, face flushed and breath gone. Why did he do that? Revenge for the darn race? "Is he always like that?"

"He can be worse but I personally think he just missed you, NiGHTS." Jackle said from right behind me, causing me to jump. "JACKLE?!" He jumped on the bed, laughing like a little kid. "NiGHTS, tell me a bedtime story! I'm tired of Puffy's 'singing' me to sleep. I don't get any good dreams! PLEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!" He begged, leaning on me. "Jackle, grow up!" Man, he's just like…

I blinked and smiled sadly. "NiGHTS? What's wrong? Did Reala hurt you again?" Again? "What? No. You want a story, right?" He nodded and grinned widely. "Get off of me and I'll tell you a little story." "WHOOPIE!" He bounced off of me and sat across from me on the bed. "What kind of story would you like to hear?" I asked him. He pondered for a moment. "Make it a fun one!" I sweat dropped. Fun? Does he mean like an adventure? I giggled, knowing a silly one. "Alright. Four years ago I was working as a gyspy bartender for Lady Envy. It was boring for me, though, because the only customers I ever got were perverts and rude people. Sometimes, I'd 'trip' and 'spill' their alcohol all over their seat." I grinned at the memory. "But, at that time, we didn't get very many customers do to the same dances the girls gave on the stage." Jackle frowned and pouted. "NiGHTS, this is boring." I raised a finger, making him quiet. "Until one day, Envy created a new project…..

**********Flashback to when NiGHTS (Violet) was 13************

Envy always made her creatures look like circus people to our guests and as 'nuns' by ourselves. She always said the nun look was what brought in 'the real guests'. *sigh* Thank goodness I was never involved on the stage. People paid big money to get the pleasure they deserved from the girls on stage and the girls serving drinks, like myself. But, finally, they got bored of the same routine. They wanted something more fun. Something to laugh at. I'm guessing that 'something' gave Envy the idea for her newest creation…and my best friend.

When she made her, she was made to be around my age. I think a little younger, at the time. She was clueless, silly and dressed like a blue tight rope walker. There was never any 'circus acts' we'd provide, of course. Just dances and drinks. But when the new girl came along, Envy wanted her to provide entertainment through laughter. However, because the new girl was EXTREMELY clumsy and almost sent many of the customers to the hospital by accidentally tripping on their tables, causing the plates and silverware to stab them.

Eventually Envy got tired of the new girl and gained more attention with Venom. I noticed how fast everyone treated the new girl poorly. But with me, every time she fell by accident, I'd laugh and help her up with a smile. She and I became close friends and began scheming against Envy and her little goons.

Once, we had this idea. She'd perform one of her 'magic tricks' on stage while I put peanut butter in the shoes of all the dancers before they slipped them on. Hahaha! It was a blast! Sure sure, she and I got in LOADS of trouble, but seeing her smile and help me stay sane was what made the days go by for me.

******Back to present******

Jackle laughed at the little 'joke' my friend and I placed on the dancers. I smiled and waited for him to finish. "Kehyahaha! I'd like to meet her! What's her name?" He bounced on Reala's bed. "We called her Lucy. Lucy Luck. She had this ability to amplify magic into her dice. Sometimes she'd even be able to predict the future. Most of the time, it never worked. But, it finally did." I looked around, frowning a little. "It's because of her that I'm here now….I..hope she's alright." Jackle frowned with me. "Hey, you're not gonna cry again, are ya?" I shook my head and faked a smile. "You sure? Cause-" BAM!

Reala's bedroom door swung open with a VERY pissed off Reala glaring at Jackle. " . ….NOW JACKLE!" Boy. If looks could kill and burn a hole through the pile of clothing. "R-R-REALA?! How'd you know I'd be in here?!" Jackle jumped out of the bed and hid behind me. I blinked in confusion. "Jackle? You _really think I'm going to be a good shield against Reala?" Jackle frowned. "I don't see why not. You've always been a better fighter than him." That did it. Reala zoomed across the room, grabbed the 'pile of clothing' and kicked him out of the room. "TOUCH her again and I'll be sure father will allow me to burn you to a CRISP, GOT IT?!" Reala growled, slamming and locking the door._

_I pulled the covers closer to my face, a little shocked and scared by this side of Reala. He must have noticed because he stared at me in silence. "…..Home sick?….." Huh? Wait, did he? "Reala…you were listening?" He walked over, sighed, and sat beside me. "Tell me something…Would you go back if you could? To your other life?" I blinked and frowned. "Why would I? Yes, Lucy was my only friend ever, but that's it! The others treated me like crap and her just as bad. They called Envy their 'mother' but she's a skank to me." Reala smirked. I looked up to him. "Reala, I want to thank you for bringing me back." He looked at me in shock. "…What the hell did they tell you?"_

_He wanted to know what Puffy told me in the bath. So I told him. Okay, not the part about me wanting know about him, just the part about who I really am. He listened intently and sighed. "She told you too much. Forget about Envy. You're where you belong now. Understand?" I blinked in confusion. Ugh my head hurts. What am I suppose to do? Forget I ever lived with Envy and became friends with Lucy? Actually believe that I'm a creation made by Wiseman and was partners with Reala? That I am the supposed form of Envy, Wiseman's lover?….and…Why do I feel like something is pulling me? I looked to the hand pulling me close and realized it was Reala. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he all of a sudden pulled me into a hug. "R-Reala?!" Why is he doing this? Teases me, become depressed over a stupid race, yells at Jackle for touc-… "NiGHTS…..stay here…..please…..Don't…leave me…again." He sounds really tired. Why? Maybe I should take Puffy's advice and talk with him tomorrow? I smiled a bit and poked him softly. "Ree. Its time for bed."_


End file.
